


Argument

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arvis is a psychopath, Canonical Character Death, Everyone is probably very OOC, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kiran is genderless, Light Angst, Mentions of Deidre, Minor Violence, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Sigurd and Arvis meet in Askr.





	Argument

Humming a soft tune, Sigurd walked through the castle of Askr, looking up at the bright banners on the walls and out at the sunlit gardens. He’d just been summoned earlier and had received a warm welcome. Kiran had excitedly tugged him around to introduce him, and all the heroes had been friendly. Finally, there was Julia, shyly coming up to him and introducing herself as Deidre’s daughter…. His half-daughter…. _Arvis’_ daughter. 

Sigurd frowned at that. That demon, Arvis….

And speak of the devil, there he was, walking down the hallway when Sigurd rounded a corner. For a moment, both men stopped, staring at each other. Then all hell broke loose.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiran was in the library, searching for the book detailing all the holy weapons when the castle shook. “What the—!” They steadied themselves, then looked out the door. “Someone’s angry…. Geez, I just summoned Sigurd today! Can’t everyone be hap—.” They stopped, their face turning pale.

“Crap.”

 

* * *

 

Kiran arrived just in time to see Sigurd attempt to cut Arvis’ head off. Arvis dodged, then sent a flash of flame into Sigurd’s face, who reeled back, just in time to avoid being burned.

 "Stop! Stop it, guys!” Kiran ordered.

 “Stop!?” Arvis spat, backing away from Sigurd to reanalyze his foe. “You expect me to stop fighting my sworn enemy?”

 “I agree, Kiran.” Sigurd readied his sword, preparing himself to block Arvis’ next attack. “I will not stop until I put down this devil.”

 “Devil?” Arvis laughed. “You’re not much better, you usurper!”

 “Silence!” Sigurd roared, and Kiran flinched away. “How dare you show your face to me after what you’ve done!”

 "What I’ve done?” Arvis snarled. “What I’ve done is much better than what you’ve done! I gave Deidre a home!”

 “Don’t you dare speak her name!”

 “She loved me! I loved her!” Arvis laughed hysterically. “We had a beautiful set of twins together!”

 “You _stole_ Deidre! You burned me alive!”

 “And you should’ve stayed dead!” Arvis shrieked. “Elfire!” A roar of flames raced towards Sigurd, who struggled to dodge yet the column of flames racing towards him was too fast. Kiran covered their face, terrified to see what the damage would do.... 

_Clang_

Hearing the sound of magic on metal, Kiran uncovered their face to see Mathilda standing in front of Sigurd, her high resistance ensuring that no damage was done to her or the lord.

“I think,” Mathilda said, glaring at Arvis, “you should listen to what our summoner has to say.” 

“I agree.” Lyn walked into the ruined hallway, Mulagir drawn. “Or we could force you to, if you so choose.”

Kiran breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods you’re here. Where’re Corrin and Julia?” 

“In town.” 

“Good. I wouldn’t want them to be here.” Kiran studied Arvis and Sigurd, then snapped their fingers and turned. 

“You two, with me.”

 

* * *

 

Arvis and Sigurd sat in the library, glaring at each other. Kiran ran their fingers along the spines of books while Lyn and Mathilda stood by the doorway, ready to break up any fights if they started.

“Here we go.” Kiran flipped through a book, then skimmed their eyes down a page. “Arvis, you accused Sigurd of acts of treason against the royal family and attacked him….”

“That is correct.” Arvis said with a toss of his head. 

“And Sigurd, you were trying to clear the corruption of the family…. You are now hailed as a hero in the land.” 

“That is correct as well.” Sigurd’s glare sharpened. “There is also the fact that _he_ burned me alive. And stole my wife. Who is also coincidentally his sister.” 

Kiran choked, Lyn winced, and Mathilda shuddered.

“I…. See.” Kiran set the book aside, before taking a seat in front of the men. “I understand that you are enemies…. And that apologies can’t make up for what has happened. But is there any way you can, I don’t know, accept each other? I don’t want to be fighting a civil war at the same time we’re fighting Embla.”

“If need be, I will leave, Summoner.” Arvis said. “I refuse to stay in the same castle as him.”

“No, Arvis.” Kiran’s voice was hard, sharp. “You will stay. _Both_ of you. We need you if we are to win against Embla.”

Sigurd sighed. Silence settled over the room, heavy, deafening.

“You have a beautiful daughter.” Arvis jerked in surprise at Sigurd’s words before losing his glare, his eye brightening. 

“I know, right? My pride and joy, along with my son. She’s so powerful.” Arvis seemed to puff his chest out, though Kiran doubted that he would act like such a proud father…. Right?

“I’m sure my son, Seliph, would win against yours though.”

“I highly doubt that. Julius is….” Arvis’ eyes darkened again, memories burning in his mind. Shaking his head, he started again. “Julius is far more powerful than me even. He can win against yours any day.”

A smirk tugged at Sigurd’s lips. “Oh?”

The two men began bickering, but no attacks were thrown. Kiran glanced towards Lyn and Mathilda, who smiled wanly back at them.

 Sigurd settled back in his chair. “I won’t accept you.” He said abruptly. “But…. I do not wish to hurt any of my comrades.”

Arvis sighed. “For Julia’s sake…. I guess I won’t hurt you.”

Kiran grinned. Hopefully their small pocket of peace here would spread to peace between Askr and Embla.

**Author's Note:**

> @Seliph: Come home soon please.
> 
> Sooo.... Yeah. Genealogy of the Holy War is.... Intense. I haven't actually played it myself because it hasn't been translated to English quite yet, but I read up on it. And yes, everything I put in here is true. Arvis did indeed, ah, love Deidre who is also, um, his sister.
> 
> ....
> 
> Don't follow his example.
> 
> Also, apparently he's quite the psychopath. 
> 
> Aaanyways, I'm back! And on quite he roll with FEH fics, apparently. Just a little bit time more and I'll be on break...!
> 
> But before that, I will prioritize writing over studying just so I can get this idea out of my head. Ever since reading up on Arvis' and Sigurd's history, I wondered how they would meet up in Askr since I do have an Arvis unit.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Um, so, hope you enjoyed? I'll probably edit this later (or not), but I still hope you found it interesting!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> Extra Notes:
> 
> Sigurd and Arvis are both summoned after their deaths. They were somehow pulled from limbo-land or something. I don't know.


End file.
